


If It Ain't Easy

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen





	If It Ain't Easy

Что бы вы чувствовали, узнав, что вам остался всего год жизни? Триста шестьдесят пять дней, а потом придёт грудастая темноволосая крошка с красными глазами и попросит заплатить по счетам. Я, разумеется, не стану перечить – сделка есть сделка. Сэм будет жить, остальное не имеет значения. Мои часы и так давно тикают взаймы.

Когда умер отец, первое время, богом клянусь, я его возненавидел. Так сильно, как только можно возненавидеть человека, дважды подарившего тебе жизнь. Глядя на то, как языки пламени пожирают его тело, мне казалось, что в пепел превращается и мой мир заодно. Стремительно. Безжалостно. Словно всё покатилось к черту, а я ничего не могу с этим сделать. 

Но вот теперь, спустя столько времени, по иронии судьбы оказавшись на месте отца, я понимаю, какой бессмысленной и глупой была моя ненависть. Обида. Злость. Ставлю на то, что Сэмми тоже не прочь сейчас врезать мне как следует. Ну, пусть не именно сейчас, а вообще – в эти минуты, когда фары вырывают сквозь туман куски извилистой дороги, а шины моей детки несут нас в Индиану, братишка сладко посапывает на соседнем сидении. В руке он нетвердо сжимает початую бутылку виски. Янтарная жидкость разбивается об стекло, плещется в такт песне, играющей из колонок. Его веки подрагивают во сне. 

Мне двадцать девять лет. У меня есть куча левых кредиток, поддельных документов, сумка сменной одежды, багажник, битком набитый оружием и мирно спящий под боком брат. Это все, что у меня осталось, но что я никогда не променяю даже на десяток слащавых иллюзий от джина или еще какой потусторонней фигни. И если через год мне суждено будет отправиться в Ад, то я сделаю всё, чтобы прихватить с собой побольше нечисти.


End file.
